


Do It.

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Murder, Regret, Self Harm, Suicide, Violence, homocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Adam hated his new life. He had to live with his half brothers, a dumb angel, and an annoying toddler. Well, sort of toddler but sort of not. It was all to confusing for Adam. A voice torments him, causing him to act out while his half brothers are gone and the angel is not present.The “toddler” gets his revenge, but may have taken it a bit too far...or not.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Kate Milligan, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Adam Milligan, Jack Kline/ Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Do It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaserMumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/gifts).



> Okay so I’m not the most proud of this story, but my sister liked it so I bought I might as well share it here.

Adam sat on his bed. Dean’s lecture went through one ear and out the other. Things like,

“It’s not healthy,” or “it’s dangerous.” Bullshit like that.

Adam like dit. The slight pain. The stinging. He liked to see the blood drip. The pain distracted him from the others in his life. His mom being dead. Being forced to live with a bunch of assholes underground. The most annoying kid in the world. And some dumb angel. Sadly, the pain only lasted for a second before fading. So Adam did it more.

Dean held Adam’s razor blade.

“Fuck off.” Adam spoke bluntly.

“Do not use those words with me, Adam.” Dean replied sternly. Adam rolled his eyes. “Your mother would be so-“

“DON’T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!” Adam yelled. He was sobbing. “YOUR THE REASON SHE’S GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK. SO FUCK OFF!”

Adam hated everybody in the house. Especially that deadbeat kid. Jack.

........

Jack sat quietly in the couch. It was just him, Adam, and Cas. Cas, however, was in the library.

Adam eyed the other boy. Jack’s hair swooped in front of his face, shielding him from Adam. The sound of Jack flipping a page in his book broke the room’s silence, that was soon repaired.

A voice in Adam’s head kept telling him “Do it,” It just repeated. Adam has no idea what “it” wanted. It sounded like a really bad concept for a cheap, cheesy horror movie. Adam brushes it off and rolled through his phone. “Do. It.” The voice was mor stern now. Adam ignored it. A pounding in his head formed. Adam lifted his hand towards the side of his head and gripped it.

Jack looked over, concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, just...go away.” Adam was usually closed off, but he learned to just reply vaguely and ignore him. Then he will stop. That didn’t happen.

“Would you like me to get you some water?” The asked. He was being nice but Adam hated him.

“No. Go away.” Adam spoke.

“Are you s-“

“NO. GO AWAY.” Adam repeated. He went to the kitchen for water.

Yes he wanted water but you don’t take anything from the enemy. Adam didn’t get so many things with the others. For example. Anytime Jack coughed, everybody would look up and he’d say something like, “Don’t worry. I’m not dying.” Some time he’d add an “again.” To the sentence. Adam thought it was cheesy.

Adam sipped the water but the headache was still there. Then followed two words. “Do it.” Adam saw everything with a tinge of red. He was going crazy in this place. Everything began to blur a bit. The red tinge becoming more vibrant. This was only in Adam’s vision. 

Adam stumbled to the counter. He glanced at Jack who was now peacefully reading his book again.

Adam took a knife from the counter. Adam glanced at Jack again. Reading.

Adam made his way to behind Jack and held up the knife. Adam raise the knife and bright it down into the back of Jack’s head. The red tinge and blur faded.

Jack stood up and turned around. Adam was taken aback by this. He thought this Jack guy was a human. Apparently isn’t.

“I’m not a human, dumbass.” Jack spoke as he pulled the knife from his head.

“How was I supposed to know?” Adam quickly defended himself.

“I use my powers in a daily basis, in front of you as well.” Jack explained “Now why stab me in the head?”

“You’re annoying.” Adam replied. He didn’t mention anything about the voice.

Jack sighed and head to his phone. He turned it on and sat in the couch. He opened contacts and clicked the first one.

“Daddy🥵🍆💦”

Adam scrunched up his face as he read the contact. Who the fuck was he calling after getting stabbed in the head.

“Hey Sam.” Jack fretted. Adam’s mouth went agape. Jack looked at him p, confused.

“Daddy?” Adam mouthed. Jack’s ears and cheeks turned red as he just went back to talking to Sam.

“Yeah, so Adam stabbed me in the head because I asked him if he needed water. The wound healed automatically like usual, but the blood is still here. How do I clean it?” Jack asked.

“Snitch.” Adam whispered just loud enough Jack could hear it. Jack rolled his eyes.

Sam started to explain.

“Mhm.”

He explained more.

“Okay.”

“Thanks. See ya later, Sammy.” Jack’s voice turned more seductive. Adam gagged.

He had had enough of this place.

That night was awkward.

“Adam.” Dean spoke to get the younger boy’s attention, which worked. Everybody was eating dinner. “Why did you stab Jack in the head?”

“He was being annoying.” Adam replied coldly.

“You need some help.” Dean replied.

“Why would you care, Mr. I’dNeverLetAnythingHappenToYou?” Adam asked. He was really testing it.

“Because you’re my brother.” Dean replied.

Adam broke out laughing. I wiped a tear and turned cold. “I am not your brother.” Adam clapped back.

“Adam,” Dean spoke. He got up and moved closer to Adam. “I care about you. You need help. The cutting, randomly stabbing people in the head.”

“YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME. YOU LILLED THE ONLY THING THAT CARED ABOUT ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE A GHOUL!” Adam screamed. He was sobbing again. Jack sipped his water, making that sound like it was tea.

“Shut up.” Adam spoke to Jack before storming off to his room.

Jack turned his head around and his eyes shown yellow.

Jack looked back at the group and shrugged. They continued eating in silence. Jack had a grin he couldn’t hide the whole time

Adam flopped onto his back, stomach up. He sat up, leaning back on his arms, when he noticed a curly string yellow sparks glistening as a razor appeared. Adam moves to the razor on his bed. He felt the edge with his fingertip. Sharp.

Adam grinned as he knew who sent it. Adam too it to his wrists. He wouldn’t bother with the next day. Id they wanna find a note the next night they can go fuck themselves. Adam thought of Dean. It almost made him cry.

Tears of Joy.

He thought of Dean’s ugly admitted and dumb personality. He was able to leave that. To leave this horrible life. To be with his Mom, who was shot dead by Dean, who thought she was a ghoul. But not yet. First was revenge, of which he hadn’t planned out yet, but would later that night.

.......

Jack put his head down and his fluffy hair covered his face. His eyes shown yellow again. His grin got wider

......

Adam skin the razor against his wrists. He chuckled happily. His eyes glistened with happy tears. 

Adam laughed happily but that laugh so turned into confusion. There was so much pain than usual. Adam looked down and saw a curly string of yellow sparks curled around his arm, causing him to cut deeper. Adam tired to yank the cut arm away but couldn’t. Adam couldn’t scream. He switched arms. He cut the other vein.

Adam felt numb. His tears of joy turned into silent tears of sadness. He figured out Jack’s plan too late. Adam’s body went limp and he fell onto the bed. His eyes closed and couldn’t be reopened, but he could hear everything around him. The sound of Dean’s quick footsteps heading down the hallway. The opening of his door. Dean jumping onto his bloody bed Adam immediately felt regret. He should’ve listened to Dean. 

He heard Dean cry, for the first time. All Adam wanted was to comfort Dean. To hug him.

“Adam?” He heard Dean call. He felt Dean skate him. “ADAM?!”

At least Adam could be with his mother. Well....yeah no. Adam felt his body heat. No... it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t be with his mother. Why did he trust Jack enough to use the razor. He knew it was him who gave it to him. Why did he trust him. All he heard was Dean sobbing and calling for Sam. The came more desperate calls of his name from Sam.

Adam regretted it, he regretted using the razor. He so desperately to reach out and hug his half brothers. But he couldn’t. And it was all Jack’s fault. Well, partially Adam’s, but Adam didn’t take the blame.

Jack did this to him. And Adam would most certainly get his revenge. No matter how many years he burnt in Hell.


End file.
